Into The Valley of Death
by Sesshy's Demoness Firyx
Summary: Nastassia is a girl in her late teens living in Austria with her family at the brink of WWII. I'm not good at summaries so please read & review. M for violence & what not in later chapters.AluxOC P.S. The Major makes an appearance later
1. Prologue

**_Into the Valley of Death_**

**Author Note-** _This is mainly a World War II fic, but it is also set with Hellsing during that time. Hence the reason its in the Hellsing catagory

* * *

_

_**Prologue-**_

The date was July 24,1934. My name is Nastassia Abendroth. I was a nineteen-year-old girl living in Salzburg, Austria. My family consisted of my parents, two younger brothers, Erkenbert and Falko, and a baby sister, Renate. I originally had two older twin brothers Achim and Erich. Unfortunately they went to fight in the Great War for the Allies. Neither of them survived. My father was lucky to come out of it alive, though I suppose that he'd much rather had died then surviving while his eldest sons perished. After the war the American depression reached us in Europe. Money had no value so my parents had to work twice as hard in order to keep their jobs, our home and food in the house.

After watching my parents struggle greatly with all of the responsibility I went into town looking for a job. Most of the jobs that I took up didn't last long. Then I found one that I enjoyed doing and was good at. Lars Faber was a friend of my father. When I told him about my parent's dilemma he was more than happy to help, but he wasn't quite sure if I was up to the task of working with metal and dangerous tools.

"Look Nastassia. I know that your parents are struggling but they aren't the only ones. Ever since the war ended the demand for metal or automotive parts have been on a steep decline. I'm still surprised that I'm still in business. Besides a woman as a technician or even in a metal workshop doing men's work is unheard of."

"Mr. Faber I know how crazy it sounds but I promise you that I can do anything that you throw at me and I will do it well too." He ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "Please all I'm asking is a chance to prove to you that I can do this. Just one chance and if you still don't believe that I'm up to the cut than you can fire me and I won't bother again I promise." He looked at me head to toe and straight in the eyes, not saying one word the whole time.

"Fine one ill give you one chance but that's it. If you blow it then no more hanging around here out in the cold got it?"

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! When do I start?"

"Day after tomorrow. That should be ample time for you to cool down and tell your parents. I expect you to show up in the early so that we have enough time for a tour and for you to get familiarized with our procedure and tools."

"Thanks again you won't regret it I promise see you tomorrow!" I then ran home to tell my parents the good news, mother wasn't too happy. I went in the morning as planned and learned all that I needed and I passed the test. I have been working there for a couple of months and had become one of the shops leading welders when news of Hitler and his Nazis got to us.


	2. Deep Breath

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that is Hellsing related.

**Chap 1**

Heaving a sigh I opened my eyes revealing the cloud patched sky through the oak tree's leaves. It was one of my few days off. I had kept my promise to Mr. Faber, I work my ass off almost everyday taking as minimal breaks as I can. I also don't ask for a lot of money for my services, just enough to get by. My parents have both been working harder than ever, they rarely ever come home now and when they do they are sleeping.

On my days off I split my day up by sections. First I make breakfast for the family with Erkenbert and Falko watching so that they can make it for themselves on the days that I'm unable to then I help them do chores and after, or during that I school them on everything I know that they might find useful one day. And finally when all is said and done I come out here and relax in my favorite tree.

I'm not complaining…well maybe just a little. Well at least my parents haven't been fired and with the money that they and I pool together we are able to scrape by and keep our house, animals, and everything else that we have.

"Jazzy!" There's Falko and the end of my relaxation, "Mom and dad are home! What are we going to eat for dinner?" heaving a sigh I jump out of the tree and head for the house.

"How bout almond stuffed chicken?" I ask as I tackle him to the ground. "Yay my favorite!" he cried as I successfully kept him still by sitting on him.

* * *

Hearing shouts above the noise of the welding torch I turn it off and gently place it down on the table beside me. After taking off the protective face guard I wipe my sweaty forehead as more people excitedly run past me. "What's going on?" I ask one of them

"Hitler is in Austria! He's supposed to be coming across the bridge any second now!"

"Wait! What?" I ran after him really confused on what he just said. What was Hitler doing here? That and a bunch of other questions raced through my head as I ran through the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Going through the streets was a really big motorcade and in the center, riding in the back of a car, rode the bastard himself, Hitler. As he passed by I could have sworn that our eyes met but he looked away so quickly that it must have been a trick of the mind. With a heavy sigh I went back inside and continued to work.

* * *

"Well that's just great! As if our country didn't have enough problems to worry about. Now we have to handle some other countries politics and problems. God Damit!" my father exclaimed after I told him the news. "Its because of those bastards that we are in such a sorry state. Now we have to listen to them and bow our heads like we're bloody slaves?! What happened to the pride of the Austrians?" Mother tried to calm him and to stop his ranting.

"We have to figure out a plan in case anything happens." I whispered to Falko and Erkenbert. They nodded in understanding and went back to eating when father finally shut up.

"Oh everybody I have wonderful news!" my mother exclaimed with a big smile. We all looked at her with anticipation and curiosity. "I'm pregnant!"

"What?!?!" We all exclaimed getting to our feet. She looked overjoyed.

"You're going to have a younger brother or sister! Isn't it wonderful?"

"How far are you?" My father asked in a concerned but happy voice.

"Few months perhaps." Though we were all very happy for mother and we couldn't wait for the 'newcomer' to arrive I could tell that father had the same exact thoughts that I was having. It was going to be difficult, with another mouth to feed, and with the Nazis making themselves at home in our beloved Austria. Father and I shared a glance and decided to, no matter what help mother take care of my unborn sibling, that meant that after a few months she had to stop going to work, at least until the baby was born.

* * *

**6 months later**

It was a baby girl. My parents named her Delmi. Renate is very curious about her. Up till now Renate was the smallest living thing in the house so to see something smaller than her is completely alien to her. My mother ended up going back to work two weeks after Delmi was born. I've been helping my brothers take care of both Renate and Delmi.

Mother now sleeps more often on her time off. I rarely have any time off now because father and I have to make up for the time that my mother could not work. I work over time more often and I have to work harder and longer on the new orders that keep coming in from the Nazi scum who are now in charge of our beloved Austria.

* * *

I dismounted from my horse Apollo and put him in the corral beside the metal shop before walking into the shop. Almost automatically I noticed something missing. I looked around and noticed that Bill, my annoying friend, was missing. I noticed this because every time that I came in he was there with some witty nicknames and jokes. I actually looked forward to our little so-called arguments.

"Hey Joe where's Bill?" I asked another welder.

"Bill?... Oh you mean that dirty Jew?"

"Huh? Why are you acting so surprised? We all knew that he was Jewish. So what's with the names?"

"I don't associate with those guys. They are the reason why we lost the war."

"That's bullshit and you know it! We lost the war because we weren't better than the Allies and because those dam Germans decided to go picking fights with people who are stronger than them, dragging our sacred Austria into it. So it's not the Jews or the aristocrats fault it was the god dam Germans fault! If you're going to place the blame on somebody than blame it on the real culprits, the fucking Bastardic-Germans!"

"What'd you say?! Dam Bitch!" he stood up.

"What'd you just call me?!" I got right in his face. The other men in the shop were getting excited with the prospect that a fight was brewing, a fight that never started because Mr. Faber came in at that moment.

"What's going on in here? Get back to work we have a huge order to complete…Now!" Joe and I gave each other a glare, deciding to continue this after work, then we went to work.

That day when I came home my parents were concerned when they saw my black eye and swollen lip. "Nassy what happened to your face? Did one of those mean men do this to you?" My mother was on me in a second, a new record for her.

"Yea…well, you should see the other guy." I grinned showing off my bloody teeth. She looked like she was going to be sick. "You know that's not very lady like." She stated very disapproving. "Since when did I ever do anything lady like?" she threw up her hands and dragged me to the bathroom where she cleaned my 'injuries'.

* * *

The following weeks were marked by more disappearances. As the days progressed and nobody tried to separate Austria from Hitler, father got more short-tempered and agitated.

"Huh…that's interesting. It appears that John is taking everyone to America." Falko, Erkenbert, and I looked up from the book that I had been teaching them how to read. Mother looked over to him from where she was feeding Delmi and Renate. Hera, our cat, briefly glanced up at him from my lap before going back to sleep. "They're getting too spooked with everyone around them going missing." He explained.

"What else does Uncle John say?" I asked stroking Hera. "Well…he's asking if we would join him." we all stared at him. "I believe that we should send Grandmamma to go with them."

There was a bit of an uproar ending with an agreement that Grandmamma would go with everyone else to America. Two days later we all stood at the nearest train station, waving goodbye to Grandmamma, none the wiser that this would be the last time that we would ever see of our beloved grandmother.


End file.
